ACOTAR and TOG Crossover
by Darknesstree
Summary: First time writing fanfic. I hope you like it and i will Keep uploading. Aelin puts the Wyrdkeys into the gate but the gets pushed into another dimension
1. Chapter 1

Elena had warned her. She had told Aelin that once she had restored the wyrdkeys everything will change. So here she is. Facing the light consuming portal that supposable returned the keys to the gate. She looked back at her friends and court. All here to see there queen restore peace to Erilea. She takes a deep breath. And steps forward towards the swirling mass of power. The eye of Elena emitting ethereal glow across her face and body. Into the pit of darkness she thinks. Once through the portal Aelin could tell something was wrong. A pull of energy twisted her core as the smothering emptiness suddenly yanked the three keys from her hand, leaving her to grasp at her fading consciousness. The relentless drainage of energy and power making her vision crack.

A sudden feeling of weightlessness overcame her senses. As she started to descend. Hair flying across her face and her tunic and pants snapping in the wind as she picked up speed. As the darkness fell away the sick feeling slowly got put aside as Aelin's eyes widened at the site of the incoming floor. But as she started to make out her surroundings as she fell time slowed. Movements came easier and she managed in those few crucial seconds to make her body absorbed the most possible impact that came with the act of freefalling through dimensions.

A dull ache hummed in her bones as she assessed the damage and stood up. She turned slowly and met the eyes of those in the room in which she stood. The room consisted of a large wooden table that currently was occupied by six people, all of which were fey. A male with black hair and violet eyes stood up and stalked towards Aelin. Mustering her Celaena Sardothien bravado Aelin straitened her back and gave a lazy grin and she assessed her exits and escape points in the room, in case things got messy. The man opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with saying 'you might as well introduce yourself if I'm going to stand around here all day' the man growled but I just flashed my canines in response. The man replied with saying in a very warning tone 'I am Rhysand, High lord of the Night court'.

Well then Rhysand' Aelin said 'if you don't tell me how to get back to Terrisen you and I wont get along very well, would we.


	2. Chapter 2

God she missed Rowan, her home, her friends Aelin thought as she took one of the available seats of Rhysand table. As she was scanning the faces of those in the room she felt a tug in her mind. Only a whisper of an intruder. This whisper so alike and not alike from the once that she encountered when she was 8 years old. The one from the past was a worm burring deep in her thoughts. An ugly being of dark and corrupt magic but this, this was different in the sense that this was a curious thing only skimming her thoughts deciphering her, but even so she didn't do kindly to uninvited visitors.

A growl escaped her mouth as she traced the intrusion back to Rhysand using her magic to heat up the room. The whisper paused was leaving, escaping her mind but was not fast enough as Aelin, using all her mental force and power, shoved the thing from her mind.

As soon as she had done so Rhysand's chair flipped back into the wall behind the chair along with him. While this happened Aelin drew Damaris as she ran towards a large mahogany door at the end of the room. It was only then did Aelin realise that she was trapped as her hand met an invisible barrier of some kind of magic when she grabbed for the door handle. Smelling a tension brewing in the air Aelin spun to face the room. A woman with astonishing silver eyes and jet black hair was a matter of feet from her. Her immortally gracious movements made no sound as she edged closer towards Aelin giving her a ferocious purr.

Then she scent hit her in the head like a brick to the face. The expression mirroring Aelin showed the same mixed emotions of hate and friendship. A chuckle came up Aelin's throat as she took in the site of the women. Rhysand now fully recovered stalked over to Aelin, a primitive snarl rebounding off the walls giving her chills. His hand mere inches from Aelin's throat as she chuckled, her words aimed at the woman 'is that you oh great wing leader'.

With the confused silence settling around the room Rhysands voice interrupted with a concerned 'Amren'. The woman's beautiful eyes were narrowing Aelin exclaimed 'Manon have you actually forgotten me, I wonder what Elide would think of that'. With the mention of Elide the woman stilled. Her breath turned jagged as she turned her face to the ground. Then she took up a fighting stance, her breathing steadied and lifted her face to Aelin's with a grin of iron but with small amounts of silver lining her eyes and said 'little Galathynius my name was Manon Blackbeak in Erilea but in this world I am called Amren and judging by the seriousness of what has happened to get you to Prythian I think it would be best if we paused killing each other to discuss what the hell had just happened to get you here', but as Amren surveyed Aelin all over she huffed 'but before we do anything witch killer you need a bath you smell like a decaying wyvern'. Aelin snorted and left the room using the directions that Rhysand gave her. The only thing that Aelin heard was Rhysand questioning Amren saying 'are you sure we can trust her' before Aelin blacked out.


End file.
